


Flight is One Happy Thought Away

by SnowyDawn17



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Oumota, Pre-Relationship, gryffindor!momota, hufflepuff!ouma, no oma here we die like men, yup its a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDawn17/pseuds/SnowyDawn17
Summary: Momota tries to teach Ouma how to cast a Patronus Charm. Goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	Flight is One Happy Thought Away

“Just…focus on a happy memory.” 

“A what now?” Ouma asks far too blankly for Kaito’s comfort, and his heart aches. It’s not a surprise - with the tournament last year, and Angie’s stupid death bird in year 2, and everything else they’ve dealt with, life has made it painfully clear Ouma is used to dealing with…with a _lot _. Far too much for someone so small.__

__Something must have shown on his face, because Ouma’s expression changes for a split second - so quick Kaito didn’t have a chance to register it - before he plasters on a smile and giggles. “Nishishi~ Momota-chan looks so worried for me!”_ _

__Merlin, Kaito wanted to hug him. He’s fully aware that Ouma’s more than capable of protecting himself, but… he shouldn’t have to need to protect himself in the first place. Sadly, Kaito was pretty damn positive Ouma wouldn’t react well to a hug. Or hell, maybe he’d love it - Kaito’s not an expert at reading people in the first place, and Ouma goes out of his way to be a goddamn enigma to everyone around. Before the moment drags on Kaito reaches out an arm and pulls Ouma into a headlock, ruffling his hair. “If y'say so, ya damn brat.”_ _

__Surprisingly, despite all the bullshit this school’s thrown at them, dementors are something they haven’t run across yet. They’d all love to keep it that way, really, but like Shuuichi had said earlier this week; better safe than sorry. The Ravenclaw had dug out the instructions for the Patronus Charm and brought it to Kaito, because Kaito was probably the most energetic upbeat person in their friend group besides Kaede. He hadn’t gone to Kaede because Kaito was much less likely to shatter a desk, or vase, or… anything available, if he got frustrated with the spell. “It’s pretty advanced,” Shuichi had said, eyebrows furrowing as he reread the page. “Hope’s Peak doesn’t include it in the curriculum, even.” He had looked up and met Kaito’s eyes, and Kaito understood. “But better safe than sorry, right?” (Let’s have an advantage, this time around.)_ _

__So Shuuichi and Kaito spent a few free periods practicing the charm, and even the ever-patient Shuuichi had grown frustrated a few times. Kaito had tried picturing half a dozen of his fondest memories - family vacations, time spent with his friends here at Hope’s Peak. He had even tried one of his… hazier memories, of _running _and being free and wild and _powerful _. Each time he had conjured… something, vague silvery mist that danced around the room before fading away. It was more than Shuuichi had managed to accomplish._____ _

______Three attempts later and Kaito was searching for a new memory to call on when _it _rose from the back of his mind, as if it had been waiting for him.  
The memory of fourteen-year-old Kaito standing before a giant mirror, watching his reflection achieve everything he’s ever dreamed. Watching as a small boy - grown, definitely older, but still much smaller than Kaito - bounced into frame and hung off his arm, content and healthy and peaceful in a way Kaito had never seen.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The bay horse had flown out of his wand like, well, like _magic _. There was really no other way to describe it. Shuuichi congratulated him for pulling it off, just as pleased as if he had done it himself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he had gone to face the music and practice with Kaede, and Kaito had set out to… well, in truth he had set out to find Harumaki, but then he had run into Ouma and now here they were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Momota-chan’s such a bad teacher! So much worse than Fujisaki-chan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“H-hey! I’m a _fantastic _teacher!” Kaito instinctively yells. “I even taught _myself _, y’know!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ouma tilts his head to the side, bangs falling across his eyes as he poked a cheek with his finger. (Shut up, brain, shut _up _it is _not _cute-) “Ehhhh? But I thought that was Saihara-chan’s plan!"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kaito sputters for a second before he could manage a reply. “Just cuz Shuuichi got a copy of the spellbook page doesn’t mean he taught me how to do it!” Ouma giggles at the sight of the other boy getting upset, and Kaito grits his teeth as he forces himself to calm down. It’s been six years since he arrived at Hope’s Peak, and six years since he’s met Ouma. One would think he would be able to have a casual conversation without getting riled up by now. “Why’re you being so difficult, anyways? You’ve almost got me thinking you don’t _want _to be able to pull this off.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ouma actually pauses at that, before a wide grin splits his face. “Ooh, Momota-chan’s starting to ask some not-boring questions for once!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wh-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mmmmaybe I _don’t _want to!” He continues, hands held behind his back as he bends forward. “Maybe I want Momota-chan to be my knight in shining armor!” Kaito remembers checkered scarves and arena challenges and Chabashira fighting a grin as she “politely” informs him of medieval muggle traditions, and has to fight back a blush. “But that could just be a lie, nishishi~!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You-!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Maybe I just want to spend more time with Momota-chan.” Ouma’s voice had gone soft, and he had turned away to face the Great Lake. Kaito’s mind went blank in the face of - honesty? Was he being honest? Or-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“But that could be a lie too~!” Ouma’s sing-song voice broke the small silence, and Kaito was once again left reeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Y-you… you can’t say every possibility and claim they’re all lies, y’know!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh? But I never said they _were _lies! Only that they _might _be!” Ouma’s grin grows in proportion to Kaito’s frustration, and he once again wonders why, exactly, he is so damn determined to figure out this puzzle. (Of course he knows why - he’s known since he saw a small boy standing lost and alone at a train station.)_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But Momota-chan, you don’t have the time to waste puzzling over li’l old me!” A moment later the school bell rings out loud and clear across the field, a warning to dawdlers and a cue for the troublemakers. Kaito’s next class is clear across the castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“ _ **FUCK**_!” He scrambles to the bag he discarded at the start of free time, hoping against hope that he has the right books. Kaito ignores Ouma’s laughter but turns to face the other boy nonetheless. “Maybe, uh. Maybe we can keep trying again later?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s a date, nishishi~!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kaito doesn’t have the time nor energy to fight with Ouma by correcting him, because it’s _not _a _date _. It’s…it’s a tutoring session! Yeah, a tutoring session. About materials specifically never covered in class. Yeah._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He’s very, very glad to have the excuse of a mad dash across the castle to explain his red face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________In his rush to leave, Kaito doesn’t look back. If he had, he might have noticed the soft smile that replaced Ouma’s grin, or seen the smaller boy flop down on his back to stare up at the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Mhmm, a date with Momota-chan!” Ouma quietly giggles to himself, and raises his wand to lazily trace the clouds as he ignores the ringing bell. A faint silver mist leaks out the point, and within moments Ouma’s scarf and hair are being nuzzled by a glowing, silver rabbit. “Nishishi, I’d _never _lie about having fun with Momota-chan!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
